Vivan X Billy
Character Vivan Malhotra © HeartOfPinkSol Billy Raynor © HeartOfPinkSol Support 'Support Level C ' Billy: *kicking a ball* Oncie. Twonce. Vivan: *practicing bow and arrow* .. Billy: *still playing* Fivsie. Sixsie. Vivan: *shoots a bow* .. Billy: *sees the bow* Wow... Vivan: *shoots another one* .. Billy: Who's throwing that?! Vivan: *stops* Uh-oh...sorry! Billy: *sees Vivan* You are? Vivan: *nods* I apologize... Billy: That was awesome! Vivan: *looks down, then back up* Huh? Billy: I use lances! What do you use? Vivan: Er...bow and arrow. Billy: Can I try? Vivan: Maybe another time. Romit is getting hungry. Billy: So am I Vivan: Farewell. *leaves* Billy: What does fare mean? 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Vivan: *practicing* Billy: Hey you! Vivan: *turns around* Billy: You said I could try it! So now? Vivan: Indeed. *hands him the bows and arrows* Billy: So...how do you do it? Vivan: *jumps off Romit and walks over to Billy* Billy: Where's the rest of you? Vivan: What do you mean? Billy: You look shorter than you did yesterday or whenever the last time we met was. Vivan: I’ve always been this tall.. Billy: Nuh-uh. Vivan: Maybe you didn’t see the full me since I was on Romit. Billy: You were on Romit? Vivan: My horse. Billy: Maybe that’s why! Vivan: I guess. Billy: Well, I’m Billy. Vivan: I’m Vivan. Billy: Niceee! Vivan: *smiles* Thanks. Billy: Now, show me! Vivan: Yeah. You just pull the string like that after inserting the arrow…then wa-la! Billy: *inserts arrow* Whoa. It went really far. Vivan: Billy, you have to pull the string. Billy: Oh yeahh! Vivan: And, there you go! *grins* Billy: Thanks, shorty! *chuckles* Vivan: Shorty!? Billy: *grins* Yeahh. Vivan: …I have to go. *leaves* Billy: No…uh…whatever you name is wait! 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Vivan: *walking* Curse my height! Billy: Shorty stop! Vivan: Huh? Billy: Shortstop! Vivan: What? *turns around* Billy: Hey! You listened to shortstop! Listen, dude…sorry. I didn’t mean to offend. I kinda forgot your name. Vivan: My name is Vivan. Billy: Not anymore, your shortstop! Vivan: But, you are calling me short. Billy: Well, it’s a sports position in baseball…it’s pretty cool and you listened to me when I said shortstop! Vivan: I guess…you sure it isn’t an insult? Billy: 100%! Vivan: Well Billy! Want to do some more bow and arrow? Billy: Sure! I kinda suck at it. Vivan: Kinda? Billy: Shortstop! Vivan: What should I call you? Billy: Billy! Vivan: No nickname? Billy: You’ll remember my name, I won’t remember yours. Vivan: Good point! Billy: Well come on! 'End of Support A ' 'Billy, the Billy and Vivan, the Shortstop ' Billy and Vivan became close friends. Vivan shared all his troubles to Billy, who hated playing counselor listened. To those who bullied Vivan, sure got a piece of Billy. The two’s bond was a lot like an older and younger brother since the two didn’t have any siblings. They were there for each other and did everything they could for each other.